1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatuses for programming memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of memory technologies are available for electronic information storage, including various types of volatile and non-volatile memory technologies. The selection of a type of memory for an electronic application can depend on a number of factors, including for example, memory storage density, reliability, ease of manufacturability, and/or cost of operation. One or more programming operation performance characteristics may also be relevant factors when selecting the type of memory technology used in various electronic applications. Such characteristics include for example the speed and/or energy consumption performance of a programming operation. Consequently, to meet design criteria for various applications, there is continuing development in the programming performance of memories.